


Sanders Sides One-shots & Drabbles

by spacetears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Lots of Things IDK, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Songfic, dont expect good writting, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetears/pseuds/spacetears
Summary: just a ton of one shots,, which most where written at 2 am :)feed back is greatly appreciated!i add trigger warnings at the beginnings just in case!I’ll glady take requests!





	1. ghost·ing

 

 

ghost·ing

 

ˈɡōstiNG/

 

_noun_

 1. the appearance of a ghost or secondary image on a television or other display screen.

 

  


 

 

2\. the practice of ending a personal relationship with someone by suddenly and without explanation withdrawing from all communication.

"I thought ghosting was a horrible dating habit reserved for casual flings"

 

_spacetears is typing..._

_**using definition #2 for this chapter** _

_**ship: analogical** _

**_-angst_ **

**_warnings_ ** _**: n/a** _

 

****He's gone.

 

He's gone and he said nothing, just ended it.

 

No reason; no explanation.

 

They haven't spoken in weeks, not unless needed to.

 

“Why Virgil? Why did you have to leave?” 

 

Logan fell in love with him, and he knows, he knows Virgil loves him too. But why end it? Is Virgil to much a coward to face is feelings for Logan? Or does he not love him? Questions flooded Logan's mind, even he didn't understand. Logan always tried to talk it out with Virgil but Virgil shut him out of his mind, like he didn't even exist.

 

 

“How can you act like I'm not even here? I've always been here and you know it, I will always be here! Was I a waste of your time, trying to build our relationship? Did it mean anything to you? Did I mean nothing to you..? Why can't you just tell me? Why don't you love me anymore!” Logan felt tears in his eyes but that did not stop him from feeling angry. He felt so betrayed. No words can describe it and its hard for him to find _**the right words**_. 

 

_**The right words.** _

 

Logan remembers the day he tried to find **_the right words_** to tell Virgil he liked him, like a painting seemingly in front of him. He remembers so vividly. He remembered the blush that crept at both of their faces when Logan confessed, the smile that tugged at both of their lips. Lips that to Logan felt so perfectly together, the missing piece of him. I know so cliche, Logan knows that too, to him it was always a odd chick flick moment whenever he thought of their kiss.  

 

**_ Kiss _ **

 

Their first kiss was when Virgil just went though a panic attack, Logan was trying his best to calm him down and just be there for his now ex-boyfriend. They hugged and Logan held him tight not wanting to let go, like Virgil was going to escape his grasp, so he held tight, not wanting to let go.  _Never let go._ Virgil slightly pushed away from the hug and looked deeply and intently into Logan's eyes. Curiosity filled Logan as he looked right back at him. His eyes still had a few tears and Logan wanted to wipe them off but he didn't want to let go of Virgil. Virgil's eyes looked so mysterious like an unknown ocean, it was beautiful to Logan, just so pure to him. Logan's eyes flicked down to Virgil's lips, how he wanted to lean and kiss him. So he did, Virgil soon fell into the kiss with him. And it was perfect for Logan- but what about now? Did it even feel right for Virgil? Questions that Logan did not have the answer to, not before; not now; not ever.

 

 

_“..Why don't you love me anymore!”_

 

****Those words hit Virgil and he looked up to face Logan, Virgil was crying, tears flooded in his eyes and instantly fell to his cheeks. ~~ _I do love you!_  ~~ Virgil wanted to scream those words right off his mouth that he has shut for weeks now. Virgil didn't want to hurt Logan, not like this. He was so afraid of losing Logan he lost him by his own actions. He wanted to jump into Logan's arms and he want Logan to tell him its going to be okay, all okay. But it isn't. Nothing is. Virgil and Logan just stood there none of them moving the slightest just stared at each other's brokenness. In a breath Virgil turned around ready to leave again, but Logan grabbed his arm with pleading eyes. Virgil wanted to push Logan away but he just couldn't move. “Please.” Logan's voice was as quite as a whisper, hardly audible. Virgil felt as if he was shaking as a whole earthquake came and hit him. He pushed away from Logan's grasp and sunk down to his knees, crying harder than ever now, Logan sunk with him and just hugged him as tight as Logan can. 

 

Logan felt Virgil's shivering and he shivered himself. He buried his head in Virgil's messy untidy hair, and Virgil hid under Logan's chest, he can hear Logan's heart slowly steadying.  _I'll never let you go again,_ Logan said to himself as he kissed the top of Virgil's head. Virgil has calmed down a bit but still shaking a bit. Logan rocked Virgil as if he was a baby getting ready to sleep. Virgil had fallen asleep on Logan at this point. Logan felt this and quickly brung Virgil to his room and laying him down on his bed. He gave a longing look at Virgil and sighed. He put the blanket over Virgil and Logan than hopped into bed careful not to disturb anxiety.

 

_I love you_

 

Logan whispered.

 

Hopefully everything can be fixed.

 

Just hope.

 

 


	2. joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it started as a joke

 

joke  
jōk/  
 _noun_  
noun:  **joke** ; plural noun:  **jokes**

1.  
a thing that someone says to cause amusement or laughter, especially a story with a funny punchline.  
"she was in a mood to tell jokes"

  
-a trick played on someone for fun.

-informal

 

a person or thing that is ridiculously inadequate.  
"the transportation system is a joke"

  
_verb_  
verb:  **joke** ; 3rd person present:  **jokes** ; past tense:  **joked** ; past participle:  **joked** ; gerund or present participle:  **joking**  
1.

make jokes; talk humorously or flippantly.  
"she could laugh and  **joke with**  her colleagues"

-poke fun at.

"he was pretending to joke his daughter"

 

_spacetears is typing.._

**_using the noun_ **

**_''a trick played on someone for fun''_ **

**_ship: prinxiety_ **

**_\- angst (kinda)_ **

**_warnings_ ** **_: mention of sex, cursing_ **

 

"I don't understand." Roman muttered quietly, his voice washed over Virgil and sent a wave a goosebumps down his spine. They stood in the middle of the washed up old motel room, Roman stared at him, confused.

 

Virgil shoved his clothes back on and fought back tears of regret and guilt. "It started off as a joke," Virgil admitted as he picked up a shirt, he paused. Realizing it wasn't his shirt he put it down. 

 

"A joke," Roman repeated to himself.

 

Virgil grabbed his hoodie and slipped it on, he turned to look at the taller male and muttered: I'm done. "My friends wanted to know..." his voice trailed off as he looked into Roman's eyes. "My friends wanted to know if you were a good lay, and you were looking at me with your pretty eyes and that dimpled smile. So I wanted to answer that question."

  

"Then why did you stay longer than one night? Why did you stay?' Roman voice was harsh but his hands were visibly shaking, he wanted to step closer to Virgil but he couldn't.

 

"I mean you were a good lay," Virgil gushed. "A really, really good lay."

 

Roman scoffed and tore away from Virgil's stare. "I get it," he crossed his arms. "If you wanted a whole 'friends with benefits' thing you could have at least asked, shit I would have said yes. But this.. Virgil you told me you lov-"

 

"I know, Roman. My mistake," Virgil's voice was hard, struck like thunder as he interrupted him. "I know." Virgil gathered the rest of his things,"Roman your a good guy, fuck maybe the last one out there but-"

 

"Don't give me that bullshit." Roman spat, interrupted Virgil this time.

 

"I mean it," Virgil said silently as he tied his shoe. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into and I stayed because you looked so broken, helpless and desperate for affection."

 

Roman stared at Virgil's movements and finally spoke, "So you do care." Roman said coldly, he had the right to. Roman was angry, upset, and just overly tired of everything at this point.

 

"I never said I didn't," Virgil gave Roman a glance and instantly looked away not wanting to stare at his eyes and keep contact. "And I do care, I always have. And believe me on that."

 

"Why should I believe you?" Roman was yelling at this point making Virgil flinch. "I should have never believed you, you were only looking for pleasure in me. I bet you didn't even like me." Roman had tears in his eyes but he didn't care. Virgil just gave him a pitiful look.

 

"Just get out."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda vent but uhhh  
> not that long either ://  
> i dont like that this book already as 2 vents in a row but y'know i cant decide what i write it all just comes out naturally


	3. hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on my personal end to my relationship.  
> “i hope its already too late”

 

hope

hōp/Submit

noun

noun: hope; plural noun: hopes

  
1.  
a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen.  
"he looked through her belongings in the hope of coming across some information"  
synonyms: aspiration, desire, wish, expectation, ambition, aim, goal, plan, design; More

-a person or thing that may help or save someone.  
"their only hope is surgery"  
-grounds for believing that something good may happen.  
"he does see some hope for the future"

  
synonyms: hopefulness, optimism, expectation, expectancy; More  
antonyms: pessimism

2.  
archaic  
a feeling of trust.

  
verb  
verb: hope; 3rd person present: hopes; past tense: hoped; past participle: hoped; gerund or present participle: hoping

1.  
want something to happen or be the case.  
"he's hoping for an offer of compensation"

synonyms: expect, anticipate, look for, be hopeful of, pin one's hopes on, want; More  
-intend if possible to do something.

"we're hoping to address all these issues"

synonyms: aim, intend, be looking, have the intention, have in mind, plan, aspire  
"we're hoping to address the issue" _  
_

_spacetears is typing..._

_**using noun #1 & verb #1** _

_**ship: logince** _

_**-song fic; based on the song: no children by mountain goats** _

_**\- https://soundcloud.com/claypup/no-children-the-mountain-goats (cover)** _

_**-angst/vent** _

_**warings: break ups, arguments, mention of death (metaphorically),** _

 

✘☾✘

 

Roman glanced over at Logan, there it was again; another argument. Roman hated arguing with his boyfriend more than anything, but what was done was done. He felt guilty every time, even if it was Logan who started the arguments. It was always Patton and Virgil who placed them back together, and they were getting sick of it, constantly having to stop the other two sides from doing anything they'll regret. But they dealt. Roman opened his mouth to speak- but Logan cut him off before he even said anything, “Don't.” Logan spoke with a rough voice, as he got up to leave to his room he looked down at Roman, sighing he went off. Roman furrowed his eyebrows, watching Logan leave. He got up himself and stormed off to his room, his last exit right now.

When he walked into his room he felt fire burn under his feet, he looked down, fire was burning. This usually happens, nothing bad but still dangerous. When ever Roman feels something his mind usually transforms his room into what he's feeling, Roman can also make his room whatever he wants, but right now it was up to his head, and its a burning flame of fury. Roman huffed as he stepped on the fire to put it out but as soon as he looked up his whole room was one big flame. Roman growled, he was to tired at this point to clam himself to stop the flames, instead he just stood there, not caring if the flames devoured him. That's what he wants, for the red burning flames and black smoke to lead him out of this place, just some peace even if it means getting hurt. He thought about Logan as he starred deeply into the flames before him, he was just so exhausted.

So exhausted.

Was loving someone mean hurting so much for them? No. Yes. Maybe. Roman didn't know, but he knew what he felt definitely it wasn't love. But he loved Logan, why does he feel so bad, so, so bad? The fire now was blazing in his face now, he feels the heat more than ever but he doesn't make a single move, just stares. “Just take me, please..”  Roman whispered, it sounded like a sob but he forbade himself from crying. Soon enough the flames engulfed him. He felt the prickle of being burnt until he fell into whatever red darkness took him in.

_“Rising black smoke carries me away and never back here again.”_

⌁⌁⌁

Roman opened his eyes, was he dead or passed out? He didn't know. He felt the ground he was laying in, grass. He lifted his body to find himself in some kind of garden, there was beautiful planted flowers that surrounded the grass patch he sat in. The sun shined but there was enough clouds to cover the sky, he looked at the flowers again. There were many, it look like miles of flowers, a very colorful experience. He looked in front of him, there seems to be a single pale pink- almost white flower, he looked at it cautiously. He felt uncomfortably safe but as he sat there his tense was slowly fading. Back to the question, was he dead? He touched his own face, he felt it there, like it always felt, he wasn't cold, so maybe he wasn't dead. “Roman!” A soft yell erupted his thoughts, he look where the voice was coming from, it was Logan. He stood up quickly when he say Logan come up to him, as soon as Logan reached Roman he pulled him into a huge. Roman felt confused and constipated to hug back, but eventually he did. It was a long huge, something that hasn't happened in a while, “Are you okay, I was worried about you.” Logan pulled off from the hug, but he placed his hand on one of Roman's cheeks, caressing him softly.

Odd.

Roman stared at him for a while, was he okay? Logan is defiantly acting off, especially after an argument. “Ro..?” Logan asked again, softly not wanting to frighten him from this thoughts. Ro? He never called Roman that, but Roman didn't care at this point, he was being loved and treated nicely he didn't want to miss the opportunity. Roman smiled happily, “Oh yea I'm fine. Maybe even more fine now.”  Logan smiled and pulled him into a kiss, without a second though Roman kissed him back. It felt amazing, Logan's lips where soft and a bliss, Roman pulled more into the kiss, he felt Logan giggle. Roman pulled away to see a giggly Logan, Roman noticed he had the same pale pink flower on his hair that he saw on the ground before. Logan saw Roman look at the flower and smiled to himself,  “Come Roman.”  Logan pulled on Roman's hand to lead him the the pink flower that was alone on the ground, he pulled him down to sit next to him in front of the flower. Roman's hand never left Logan's as they stared at the flower. 

“Why are we here, Logan?” Roman asked, Logan looked at Roman then back to the flower, Logan picked the flower, Roman saw something white entering Logan's hand. Then Logan placed the flower right on Roman's ear, Roman shivered as he felt the flower on him, it felt, like it was burning so sightly. “Logan-”  “Hush, Roman.”  Roman looked at Logan, it felt like the fire all over again, Roman panicked as he got up, the scenery around him was turning dark, the sun was no longer shining and there is no sign of clouds, the flowers looked dead, not as colorful as they were only minutes ago. Roman looked back at Logan, “What's going on!” Roman yelled, clear fear in his voice. Logan closed his eyes as he got up, now facing Roman, he opened his eyes, they were so dull, soulless, black. Logan placed both hands on either side of Roman's face, “I hope you die.”  Logan said so quietly, Roman pushed him away, he felt the flower on his ear burn more and more, he hissed. Logan fell on his behind and looked up at Roman who had his attention, Logan smiled, 

_“I hope we both die”_

 ✿✿✿

Roman woke up, and quickly got up this time. Just a dream, it was just a dream. Roman touched the spot where Logan placed the flower, he felt petals and pulled them off, landing them on the floor. Roman stared at them and stepped on them, making them into small bits. He placed a hand on his face, he felt something ooze he looked at his hand to see blood, it was a cut on his cheek, he sighed and rubbed the blood off on whatever was next to him. After that he looked around at his room, it didn't look burnt anymore, but he can still smell the smoke, he still smelled the flowers. Roman walked up to his door and left his room, he needed air that didn't smell like ash and lilies. He saw Virgil walk into the living room, he shrugged then walked into the living room as well.

 

Roman saw the couch and instantly dropped himself on top on it. He heard Virgil chuckle, “You look like hell.” Roman glared at Virgil but then looked down at his hands, “You wouldn't even know.” Virgil sighed, “Y'know you shouldn't take things to hard with Logan, just give it time, you'll eventually heal whatever patch you've made.” Roman looked at him, “It's not that simple, anyway why do you care?”  Virgil looked down at his phone, “Patton's teaching me to care. But like I said, whatever you have with Logan, you need to fix it, to make you both happy. _It's the darkest before the sun rises_ , you understand?” Roman rolled his eyes, “Was that a metaphor?”  Virgil nodded as he scrolled through whatever app he was on. “It means don't fear the darkness because eventually, it gets filled with light. Patton taught me that one. And you should clean your cut, you'll get blood on the couch.” Roman grunted, 

_“I'm pretty sure you're wrong.”_

****☁☁☁

It was only a few days later until Roman and Logan saw each other again face-to-face. It was a dark time, and maybe this time it will never leave. Roman hopes it doesn't leave, he didn't want to fix it just to break it all over again and live this endless cycle of dread. He wanted the darkness to stay so they won't be fixed, not again, not ever. Logan blinks at Roman, waiting for a response, Roman just stood there, an almost bitter expression on his face. “Logan... is there a future between us?” Logan couldn't help but blink in confusion, “What?” Roman stopped trying to hold back, “You know what I said Logan, what's there between us? Nothing more than arguments, sure we can fix this but what about the next? What if we can't fix the next? What's left for us Logan? How many years? Please just tell me what's next. _You can't find one good thing to say._ ” Logan looked down at his feet. “That's what I thought.” Roman went off to leave but Logan stood in front of him, his eyes looked desperate, 

_“Stay the hell out of my way!”_

Roman hissed full of threat. Tears want to escape Roman's eyes, he's drowning in his out tears and he doesn't even know it. He feels like he's falling into a black whole and just wants out. And he'll drag Logan down it to because he knows Logan feels like he's falling too. They'll fall together,  _hand in unlovable hand._ Logan looked at Roman, his eyes full of tears, nearly ready to fall, he held on to Roman, “Roman please, I love you.” Roman looked at him with a surprised look soon to be covered by anger. He pulled out of Logan's grasp, and pushed him away, Roman yelled again this time softer,

_“I hope you die.”_

Logan looked tearfully at Roman, and held him again,

_“I hope we both die.”_

✦♡✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not any attack on the ship, none of my fanfictions are, most of them just makes sense into what im writting, right now its a almost-breakup scene, i felt logan/roman fit it well  
> anyway sorry for venting again,, its all im inspried to do now,, i'll try to make a happy one next  
> also sorry for lacking writing hopefully this makes up for it ^^  
> didnt bother to re-read it so sorry for any misakes


	4. to·geth·er

to·geth·er

/təˈɡeT͟Hər/

adverb

adverb: together

1.  
with or in proximity to another person or people.  
"together they climbed the dark stairs"  
synonyms: with each other, in conjunction, jointly, in cooperation, in collaboration, in partnership, in combination, in league, in tandem, side by side, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, cheek by jowl; More

antonyms: separately

-so as to touch or combine.  
"she held her hands together as if she were praying"

-in combination; collectively.  
"taken together, these measures would significantly improve people's chances of surviving a tornado"

-into companionship or close association.  
"the experience has brought us together"  
(of two people) married or in a sexual relationship with each other.  
"they split up after ten years together"

-so as to be united or in agreement.  
"he won the confidence of the government and the rebels, but could not bring the two sides together"

2.  
at the same time.  
"they both spoke together"  
synonyms: simultaneously, at the same time, at one and the same time, at once, all together, as a group, in unison, in concert, in chorus, as one, with one accord  
"they both spoke together"

antonyms: separately

3.  
without interruption; continuously.  
"she sits for hours together in the lotus position"

adjectiveinformal

adjective: together

1.  
self-confident, level-headed, or well organized.  
"she seems a very together young woman"

_spacetears is typing..._

**_using adverb #1 ''with or in proximity to another person or people'' ''into companionship or close association''_ **

**_-ship: lamp/calm_ **

**_-fluff_ **

**_-warnings: none uwu_**

 

☼♡☼

 

“Come out of your room, Virgil, its Friday and you know what that means!” 

Patton laughed and he knocked on Virgil's room, Patton heard shuffling and groaning from the other side of the door. Virgil slightly opened his door and let his head pop out from the small gap between the doorframe and the door, “Do I really need to get out of my room? Who's day is it this time anyway?” Every Friday the boys will always have a time to spend together, to have a nice calming time (depending on the activity witch ever side choose for their day) and just take a break from responsibilities. Both Logan and Virgil desperately need breaks from overworking themselves, and Patton and Roman just love spoiling and taking care of their boyfriends, and honestly they do a pretty good job a it. Annoyance dripped from Virgil's voice when he spoke but that didn't stop Patton from pulling him out of his room. “It's Roman's turn this week, and this time he actually planned something more calming than usual.” Patton chucked to himself as he dragged Virgil into the living room. Virgil slightly rolled his eyes but smiled softly at Patton's enthusiasm. As they both walked into the living room, Logan and Roman were already seated comfortably together, inside a well-built pillow fort.

Roman saw them enter and smiled brightly, “About time you got out of your room, now come over here and cuddle with all of us.” Patton and Virgil entered the fortress making sure they don't destroy it, Virgil took his seat next to Roman and Patton took his next to Virgil, making Logan on the other side of Roman. “Okay, now tell me who built this pillow fort, I'm guessing Logan?” Virgil shot a smile at Logan and he happily smiled back. “Actually I built this myself, thank you.” Roman sassed at Virgil, making the other three laugh.  “Well, what do you planned today Romeo?” Virgil took another glance up at Roman, who he now what leaning into. “A movie marathon of course! Why else would I build an amazing fortress? Anyway Logan had a hard week, so I thought maybe I should do something less dramatic.” Roman blushed cheekily as he wrapped his arm around Logan.  “And I have a few bored games here too, just in case if we get bored of the movies. And of course you can't forget the snacks! So got got some popcorn and many sweets to satisfy the night.” 

“So what movie should we start out with, Ro?” Patton said as he looked over at Roman, “First we'll start out with The Fox and the Hound, next maybe Lady and the Tramp, but I'm completely opened to suggestions.“ Roman got up to set up the movie so they can start watching come old classic Disney movies. “But,”  Roman looked over at Virgil as he started to play the movie, “nothing scary, we need to stay calm, so suggest more calming movies.” Roman went back to his spot between Logan and Virgil, he hugged Logan again and Virgil wrapped himself around Roman's waist. Patton moved over to Logan's side and laid on Logan's lap. 

The night was filled with laughter between the sides, they moved from movie to movie, but as they got bored they played some games. Of course playing charades, witch Logan won, some card games and ending the night with Monopoly, which wasn't a great idea if you wanted a peaceful time. By the end of the night most of the snacks where gone, Roman and Patton both devouring the sweets as soon as they could (both getting sick afterwards but it was an amazing time for both of them). During that time of playing Monopoly Virgil hit Roman with a pillow when he asked for the money he was due, leading to a pillow  ~~fight~~ war, destroying the progress of the game, but they didn't care just had a fun time attacking each other. When the war was over, Patton won, they all just laid together on the floor enjoying each others company.

Eventually they all slept on the floor,

_together._

☼♡☼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short one with almost 700 words, but im proud of it uwu  
> feeling really soft so this is a positive vent♡  
> apologies for any mistakes!


End file.
